Te dije que lo haria
by Yuko-96
Summary: Cuando los fantasmas del pasado te persiguen, no puedes escapar de ellos, lo único que te queda es superarlos junto a las personas que quieres y mirar hacia el futuro... - Goenji, te dije que lo haría... - (Song fic dedicado a una muy buena amiga)


**Hola, bueno, esto es aparte de mis fic, este es un song fic de agradecimiento a una muy buena amiga, la cual siempre me hace favores y me soporta te diré que me metí a tu perfil y lei la historia de tu Oc y chan chan salio esto :D neee de verdad quería hacerlo en agradecimiento por todo... eres realmente increíble por eso... **

**¡ARLE-NEE DISFRÚTALO! :'D**

**Los personajes de Iazuma Eleven le pertecene a Level-5 la canción se llama Te dije que lo haria y es de Norykko...**

**Song fic dedicado a Princessfic...**

* * *

**Cuanto tiempo bajo tierra,****  
****sombras me empujan contra la pared,****  
****cubierta de telarañas,****  
****algo me impide ponerme de pie.**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, cuanto tiempo sin ver a su hermana… pero sabía perfectamente que ya no la vería jamás en la vida, las sombras del pasado llegaban cada noche a recordarle aquel triste acontecimiento, aquel que lamentaría por el resto de su vida, ya le habían repetido muchas veces que no era su culpa, que había sido un accidente y que nadie era el culpable, pero ella no podía eliminar ese dolor que cada noche oprimía su pecho, el hecho de perder a una hermana no se olvida fácilmente.

**Como serpientes,****  
****vuelven a mi cabeza,****  
****palabras sueltas,****  
****¡enredándome!**

Pero en estos momentos necesitaba concentrarse, necesitaba dominar el juego que tenía, estaba en medio de uno de los entrenamientos más importantes, debía dominar una técnica que ayudaría a su equipo a ganar, pero esos recuerdos y las tristes y amargas palabras que le había dicho a su hermana inundaban su cabeza, produciendo de que su concentración bajara de una manera muy considerable, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a su hermana? ¿Por qué la envidia? Pero las comparaciones y los reconocimientos hacia ella la hicieron perder el control y gritarle cosas que no eran ciertas, ella jamás la odio, ella jamás lamento su nacimiento, pero en ese instante sus sentidos se sosegaron y produjeron que le gritara cosas tan terribles. Era cierto ya habían pasado años desde aquel incendio que se llevó consigo a su hermanita, años en los que Hikari tenía una gran culpa sobre si misma; una lagrima salio de sus hermosos ojos grises y recorrió su ya sonrosada mejilla, no podía evitar recordar ese hecho tan lamentable

**Yo no necesito tu fe,****  
****¡nunca vuelvas a decirme lo que puedo hacer!**

Recordó a aquel hombre que le ofreció poder, ella segada por el odio y la culpa lo acepto, pero por suerte la chica recapacito que no era lo que ella necesitaba, que ella no necesitaba nada de aquel hombre.

**Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,****  
****esos grilletes que me quite****  
****Soy dueña de mi voz,****  
****yo tengo el control,****  
****sigo las reglas de mi guion****Cien veces me caí,****  
****pero a pesar de ti,****  
****ya puedo ver,****  
****el mundo abriéndose ante mi****Frente a frente al fin,****  
****ya puedo reír,****  
****¡te dije que lo haría!**

Pero ahora no más, no más recuerdos que amarguen su vida, es hora de asumir que la culpa no fue suya ni de nadie, ese solo había sido un desafortunado accidente…. Que por desgracia no se pudo remediar… pero debía asumir que eso ya estaba en el pasado, no podía seguir lamentando algo que ya fue, debía seguir con su vida por más doloroso que fuera dejar a un ser amado en el pasado, también debía olvidar todos los errores que había cometido, y concentrarse en su ahora nueva vida, y en la felicidad que le traía estar en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon, estos chicos realmente le ayudaban a superar cualquier cosa que pasara, hasta el detalle más mínimo ayudaba en que ella pudiera sonreír otra vez; pero especialmente quien más provocaba una felicidad en ella era ese terco y obstinado chico peli-crema, quien había logrado obtener un pedazo de su corazón, lo observo de reojo y se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía hacia ella, con una hermosa sonrisa que le ayudaba a pasar las penas…

**¡Voy!****  
****Tú puedes tener estrellas entre las manos,****  
****puedes cruzar si quieres cualquier océano,****  
****uno se hace blando andando camino llano,****  
****eras demasiado frágil y débil y ahora no,****  
****necesitabas tan solo un empujón,****  
****que te hirieran el orgullo y sintieras la presión,****  
****y son tus logros dándome la razón,****  
****aunque duela lo repetiría corazón...**

Si, a pesar de que ambos tuvieron bastantes peleas lograron por fin llevar la fiesta en paz, y más que eso lograron algo que ninguno jamás pensó, que fue el enamorarse el uno del otro. El chico se acercó a ella y le brindo un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras de aliento, palabras a las que ella correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa, ahora podía decir que estaba en el lugar correcto y con las personas correctas.

**Corriendo y en mis oídos,****  
****solo el compás de mi respiración,****  
****el viento helado en la cara,****  
****me ayuda a no olvidar a donde voy**

Se separó de su amado chico no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios, se fijó en que el entrenamiento continuaba y rápidamente se apodero del balón, corrió por la cancha sintiendo el viento en su cara, jamás había sentido tanta libertad al correr, le gustaba esta sensación, sabía que mientras la sintiera jamás olvidaría a sus seres queridos, ni sus metas, esas metas que se había propuesto para su futuro.

**Pero no sufras,****  
****la verdad te agradezco,****  
****todo el aliento que no recibí,****  
****si soy lo que soy es por ti,****  
****por retarme a superarme****  
****a no desistir**

Miro a su lado y pudo notar a su chico que corría a su lado, sabía que era lo que quería, sabía que él quería un pase lleno de amor, sonrió de lado al pensar eso y hecho una carrera hacia la portería, dejando a su amado atrás quien la miraba bastante sorprendido pero a la vez feliz, ya que él sabía que esa era su forma de ser. Ella lo miro hacia atrás burlona, le divertía mucho dejarlo de esa manera, pero ella en el fondo le agradecía todo lo que hizo y no hizo por ella, porque gracias a eso pudo valerse por sí misma.

**Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,****  
****esos grilletes que me quite****  
****Soy dueña de mi voz,****  
****yo tengo el control,****  
****sigo las reglas de mi guion****Cien veces me caí,****  
****pero a pesar de ti,****  
****ya puedo ver,****  
****el mundo abriéndose ante mi****Frente a frente al fin,****  
****ya puedo reír,****  
****¡te dije que lo haría!**

Se paró frente a la portería, y miro al portero, Endo, quien con sus típicas sonrisas había ayudado mucho también, quien con su amor por el fútbol la había llevado a encaminarse por el buen camino, imágenes de su pasado pasaron por su mente, pero no más, ya no más, no dejaría que esos fantasmas del pasado arruinaran su presente y fututo, ella lo viviría sin importa que, viviría feliz junto a sus amigos y al amor de su vida. Dejo el balón quieto, no lanzo solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Endo y se volteó, al hacerlo pudo ver a todos sus amigos, aquellos que la ayudaron siempre y nunca la dejaron sola, y sabía perfectamente que no lo harían, suspiro aliviada, mientras que Goenji se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Hikari rio divertida y lo miro a los ojos, él también lo hizo, pero no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, dándole a entender que nunca estaría sola, ella se separó y le susurro "_te dije que lo haría"._

**Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,****  
****esos grilletes que me quite****  
****Soy dueña de mi voz,****  
****yo tengo el control,****  
****sigo las reglas de mi guion****Cien veces me caí,****  
****pero a pesar de ti,****  
****ya puedo ver,****  
****el mundo abriéndose ante mi****Frente a frente al fin,****  
****ya puedo reír…****  
**

**¡TE DIJE QUE LO HARIA!**

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tu neechan :D bueno sin más me despido, dejen review con sus opiniones n.n**


End file.
